Windblade
Windblade hails from the Cybertronian colony on the planet of Caminus. She was once a member of the Dimensional Guardians before a conflict involving Galvatron caused her to become weary of the Dimensional Council's motives for protecting the realms. Her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans, for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. Like other Cityspeakers, her face bears the markings of Caminus. Unlike her peers, however, she is not particularly religious. She has also worked alongside Shockdrop on several occasions, for which she has grown very close to him. She is also one of the very few Transformers to know most of Shockdrop's many secrets. She is noted to be an ally to the Autobots, occasionally lending a hand in their fight against the Decepticons, but very few Autobots know much about her. Perhaps that is because she is weary of trusting others, though this seems to have little consequence due to her placing full trust in Shockdrop. Since leaving the Dimensional Guardians, she has also grown a heated conflict between herself and the Agent. Personality Windblade initially appears to be a rather vain Autobot who is not above commending her own abilities, and has a habit of giving nicknames to her allies. She was originally very friendly and trusting toward those around her, until an incident involving the Dimension Guardians and Galvatron prompted her to lose that trust and become hostile to strange 'Bots. She does however, entirely trust Shockdrop, whom she has become rather close to. When befriended, Windblade can be very friendly, caring and cooperative in battle. Powers and Abilities Windblade is equipped with advanced tracking systems that enable her to sense Decepticons where standard equipment is lacking. She is a rare case of an Autobot capable of flight, though it seems to be limited to her vehicle mode. Her wing turbines can deliver concussive blasts capable of stunning enemies, and she carries dual handles which can each produce a powerful energy blade. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Relationships Allies Shockdrop Windblade first met Shockdrop sometime after she deserted the Dimensional Guardians. While tracking an escaped Decepticon, she was first encountered by Shockdrop, who was tracking the same 'Con. Though at first Windblade didn't trust him, she agreed to let him assist her as the Decepticon they were after was said to be extremely dangerous. During the mission, Shockdrop convinced Windblade to reveal more about herself by his revealing his own history to her. Eventually, she found she was able to open up to Shockdrop and together, they were able to take down their target. This experience prompted Windblade to open up more to Shockdrop, explaining to him why she had trouble trusting people and how she had once been a member of the Dimensional Council, a ranking of Dimensional Guardian that would manage and obverse much of the multiverse without getting their hands too dirty, instead sending their Guardians across the realms, and using the Dimensional Overseers to protect gateways and teleportation across realities. Shockdrop was the first Cybertronian whom was invited to visit her home on Caminus, for which she said that he was "always welcomed." They are often seen taking various missions together and speaking about general things in regards to their top priorities. Windblade appears to have impassioned feelings toward Shockdrop; but the exact extent of their relationship is unknown. They are shown to enjoy each other's company, and are not afraid to scold the other should one of them step out of line. Windblade also refers to Shockdrop as "speedy", which he seems to have no problem with. She also likes to tease Shockdrop on occasion. Optimus Prime Although she has trouble trusting most other 'Bots, Windblade is shown to respect Optimus Prime for his heroics and leadership skills. After working alongside Optimus on two occasions, she begun to trust him more than usual to the point of considering him a teammate and an ally. Optimus is shown to respect her personality and decisions, and is not afraid of lecturing her on the importance of trust and teamwork. They were both honored to protect each other as teammates and allies. Ratchet There is very little interaction between Ratchet and Windblade, but Ratchet has been shown to express concern when Windblade is injured in battle. Bumblebee Of all the Autobots, Windblade seems to trust Bumblebee as a result of his skills and abilities in the field. Bumblebee is also shown to be impressed with the way Windblade comes up with an incredible battle cry. Bumblebee has on occasion supported Shockdrop and Windblade on missions, and she isn't afraid to defend him from danger. Ironhide Ironhide and Windblade seem to have very little interaction with each other, although they each see the other as very capable in the field. Arcee Arcee and Windblade worked together once before when Windblade was still a Dimension Guardian, hence Arcee is one of the few 'Bots Windblade still trusts even after she left the Guardians. When Windblade joins the other Autobots on Earth, she and Arcee are happy to see each other again, with Windblade offering to work on combat moves with Arcee. The two are shown to be very caring for each other and always look out for one another. Tessa Barry When she first met Tessa, Windblade was shown to be very gentle around her, protecting her when they came under attack from the Decepticons. When she found out that Tessa was close with Shockdrop, her trust in the Human quickly grew, and Windblade often complimented Tessa on her courage in the field. When Tessa volunteered to evacuate her fellow Humans during a battle against the Decepticons, Windblade again complimented her. The two are shown to be very friendly and caring towards each other. Enemies Megatron Windblade and Megatron have very little interaction, but Windblade has encountered Megatron at least twice. She has shown her determination to take down Megatron at any cost, though she failed both times. Starscream Starscream once worked with Windblade prior to the Great Wars, providing the Dimension Guardians with support from his Seekers on one of their missions. When the Great Wars erupted, Starscream eventually revealed his true colors when he turned his weapons on Windblade and injured her. Since then, Windblade has developed a rivalry with Starscream. The two are shown to be bitter enemies, with Starscream making it one of his top priorities to snuff Windblade and Windblade making it her job to bring him in. Soundwave Soundwave has very little interaction with Windblade, but has encounted her at least once. Sixfire Windblade is well aware of the history behind Sixfire and Shockdrop, and is not afraid to take on the Multi-Changer herself. Sixfire sees Windblade as the weakest of the Autobots, having effortlessly defeated her in their first fight. Windblade views Sixfire as a dangerous threat, and would always volunteer to assist Shockdrop in bringing him to justice. iTaB There is very little interaction between iTaB and Windblade, but neither 'Bot seems to trust the other. They have been seen to work together on occasion. Notes * Windblade's appearance is based on her counterpart in the 2015 Robots in Disguise cartoon, while her background seems based on her IDW counterpart, having come from Caminus. Category:Headmaster Category:Autobot